


Blush

by Slashaddict96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blushing, Cheesy, F/F, Femslashfeb2020, Fluffy Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: There's nothing you can do about it when nobody knows and you have a loving boyfriend
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of femslash February we're starting with some max x El ❤️

**_Blush_ **

_That's what Max does whenever she's around El_

**_Blush_ **

_whenever El cuddles next to her in bed during sleepovers_

**_Blush_ **

_when El sings to Madonna at the top of her lungs_

**_Blush_ **

_it gets harder to hide every day_

**_Blush_ **

_when El brushes her hand against hers in the movie theater_

**_blush_ **

_when El has her Valentine's day that said bee mine_

**_Blush_ **

_Lucas wonders why she does it so often_

**_Blush_ **

_during Christmas when El cried tears of joy after receiving her present Max spent a whole month working on which was a bracelet with her and her sister's initials carved in_

_**Blush** _

_Max wishes she could stop and to get rid of these feelings_

**_Blush_ **

_El doesn't do the same when max is around_

**_Blush_ **

_if anyone in this town knew they would freak out_

**_Blush_ **

_Lucas is starting to think max isn't in love with him anymore_

**_Blush_ **

_max doesn't like hurting him like this if only she could tell him_

**_Blush_ **

_the rest of the group is confused as well_

**_Blush_ **

_it would be better just to tell everyone but she can't risk that_

**_Blush_ **

_max's father is starting to get suspicious when El is around_

**_Blush_ **

_that's what Max does when El is comforting her when she's crying about her secretly being in love with her if only she knew_

**_Blush_ **

_max is just glad she has El in her life at all even if they can't be together they still have a loving friendship_

**the end**


End file.
